petalstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Pinetail
Pinetail is a large, broad-shouldered, muscular, sleek, handsome dark gray, almost black, tabby tom with sharp yellow eyes. History In the Super Editions Squirrelfern's Secret Pinepaw is an apprentice of ThunderClan being mentored by Duskflower. Pinepaw is first seen when Squirrelpaw and her mentor Featherpelt are visiting the ThunderClan border. He charges at the two WindClan cats, yowling that they are trespassing. His mentor, Duskflower, angrily stops him. He sheepishly apologizes, then growls at two other apprentices, Thrushpaw and Maplepaw, who are laughing at him. Petalstar's Tale Pinepaw is first mentioned by Waspkit, who suggests to Petalkit that they go visit him. He is found standing with Thrushpaw and Foxpaw, and Petalkit is amazed by how big he is. Some days later, Petalkit brings Rainkit to Pinepaw for him to teach her the hunter's crouch. He is amused by how clearly annoyed Petalkit is with the younger kit. He asks how he can help, then demonstrates the hunter's crouch for Rainkit. When Rainkit copies him, he helps tuck her legs closer under her, and compliments Petalkit's advice to the other kit. Rainkit asks if she can try hunting for real, but Pinepaw is hesitant, commenting that Thornstar wouldn't like kits being outside camp. When Thornstar meows that he'd be fine if he joins them, Pinepaw excitedly hurries to the camp entrance, the kits following him closely. He assures Petalkit he will help her up the ravine and tells her that most like to take the path up but he prefers to climb. He comments that she's practically an apprentice herself and should manage fine. As the two reach the half-way point, he encourages her to keep going, and they soon reach the top. Pinepaw praises Petalkit, telling her she did better than he did on his first try. When an approaching patrol startles Petalkit and she hisses that it's attacking enemies, Pinepaw is amused and nods to where Hazelgaze, Maplepaw, Owlwhisker, and Iceleg are emerging from the undergrowth. Maplepaw asks if he is showing the kits outside of camp, and Pinepaw explains that they are going to try hunting. When Maplepaw teases Petalkit, Pinepaw assures her that he's just picking fun and that she should ignore him. After Petalkit successfully catches a squirrel, Pinepaw and Thornstar stare at her in shock, speechless. He sniffs the squirrel and comments that it's amazing. Petalkit struggles to carry the squirrel down the ravine, and Pinepaw offers to help her, but she shoves him away. After she shows her Clanmates, Pinepaw takes it to the fresh kill pile, commenting that the elders will love it. Pinepaw is briefly seen the next day when Petalkit assigns him to Duskflower's hunting patrol. Waspkit is carried away by a hawk, and Pinepaw rests his tail on Petalkit's back to comfort her. He pulls her closer and presses his nose to her cheek, then leads her to the medicine den where Rosecloud treats her for shock. He rests his tail on her flank as she falls asleep. At Petalpaw's apprentice ceremony, Pinepaw and Gorsefur cheer her name the loudest. When Petalpaw cheers Waspkit's name, Pinepaw is the first to join in, changing it to Wasppaw. When Petalpaw tells the story of rescuing Nightkit, Maplepaw argues that she could have made RiverClan give them prey, which Pinepaw mutters is ridiculous. He asks why the kit was in the river, and finds it funny that she was trying to hunt, commenting that she probably caught a lot of water. He and the other apprentices then join their mentors for a hunting assessment. Pinepaw is paired with Petalpaw for the assessment, and he purrs that they can take their time, since their mentors will be strolling through the woods like a pair of starlings. Grayfoot tells him to keep an eye on Petalpaw, who snaps at her mentor then races out of camp. Pinepaw hurries after her and asks if she wants to search the elders for ticks. He then asks where they should hunt and settles on Tallpines. Petalpaw asks if he thinks they're being watched, but he snorts and tells her their mentors are probably sharing a mouse somewhere. The two spot a mouse, and he lets Petalpaw catch it. After she catches it he bounds over and compliments her. They find a squirrel and Pinepaw catches it this time, using precise movement. He comments that they're doing well, and points out they have until sundown and can just walk for a while. Suddenly he challenges Petalpaw to race him to the Sandy Hollow and runs away, only to be passed by the smaller apprentice. He comments on her speed, flopping down onto the ground. He wonders aloud how the other apprentices are doing, and comments that Maplepaw would probably try to catch an adder. When Petalpaw tells him she's tired, he tells her she can sleep for a while and he'll wake her before sundown. He presses close to her as she falls asleep. Shortly before sundown he wakes Petalpaw and assures her she wasn't asleep for too long. When she complains about being dirty, he narrowly stops himself before he calls her beautiful, and tells her she looks fine instead. The two decide to collect their prey and return to camp, and Pinepaw points out that they can hunt on their way back too. When they return to their mentors with their prey, his fur brushes against Petalpaw's. In his jaws he carries a vole and a squirrel. He is excited by the praise they receive and leaves his catch in the fresh kill pile. He then offers to share a thrush with Petalpaw and they sit near the apprentice den. He lets Petalpaw have the first bite. The two eat together and are invited to join the other apprentices to eat, but Pinepaw tells them they'll stay on their own. When Thornstar calls a meeting he excitedly comments that Thrushpaw and Maplepaw must be getting their warrior names. During the Clan meeting he notices Petalpaw is sad and follows her gaze to see Frostnose. He hisses to ignore her. When ShadowClan attacks a ThunderClan patrol, Pinepaw is seen fighting off two ShadowClan cats. He slams one of them to the ground with a hard swipe, unaware that another warrior is creeping up behind him. After the battle ends, he hurries over to Petalpaw and asks if she is okay. He settles down on the ground beside her to catch his breath, pressing against her side. He comments that she fought well, then wonders why ShadowClan attacked on the day of a gathering. He reminds her to get her wounds checked, then gets up to return to camp. Back at camp he and his sister receive their warrior names of Pinetail and Foxnose. He and his sister are crowded by their mother, Spidereye, following their ceremony. That night as the Clan gathers to leave for the Gathering, Pinetail raises his tail for Petalpaw to join him. He asks if she's excited for her first Gathering as the Clan runs through the forest, then assures her they're almost there. He watches in amusement as Petalpaw stares in awe at Fourtrees. When she points out another apprentice, Pinetail tries to stop her from going over but she ignores him and he follows reluctantly. He presses close to her so that their fur brushes, and seems awkward. Petalpaw introduces him as Pinetail and the she-cat, Squirrelpaw, gasps that he got his warrior name and congratulates him. He glances away and tells Petalpaw he's going to find Foxnose and asks her to join him when the Gathering starts. He licks her cheek before hurrying away. Squirrelpaw comments to Petalpaw that she normally sits with Pinetail at Gatherings. When the Gathering starts, he asks Petalpaw if she knows who all the leaders are. He then introduces Flamestar, Cinderstar, and Finchstar. When tensions rise between Finchstar and Thornstar, Pinetail flicks Petalpaw with his tail and reminds her to sit tall, as there's a truce and ShadowClan can't hurt her. When Cinderstar announces Squirrelpaw as a medicine cat apprentice, Pinetail doesn't join in the cheers, and Petalpaw asks why he isn't cheering, as she is his friend. He sighs and says she was, then trails off. Petalpaw realizes they were more than friends and leaves him quickly after the Gathering. On the walk home he stares at her with an unreadable gaze. A moon later, Pinetail is seen sharing tongues with Thornstar and Mapleclaw. He joins the group to watch Petalpaw spar with Mapleclaw. Shortly before the fight, he cheers for Petalpaw, accidentally distracting her, which allows Mapleclaw to pin her. When Mapleclaw cuts Petalpaw, Pinetail lets out a growl and leaps up to help her, but Grayfoot stops him. Pinetail angrily defends Petalpaw when Mapleclaw gets annoyed that she cut him, pointing out that he cut her cheek. He follows Petalpaw to camp and presses his nose to her cheek, complimenting her on the fight. He is shocked when she accuses him of distracting her and apologizes, promising he only meant to wish her luck. The two then settle down to share a meal and he grooms her fur. When Gorsefur mentions Frostnose, Pinetail assures Petalpaw that her mother still loves her, but that she's grieving. He then tells Petalpaw he loves her. Two moons later, Pinetail is seen travelling to a Gathering with Foxnose and Petalpaw. The latter invites him to come meet her friend, Nightpaw, which he agrees to. He is said to sound envious, and Petalpaw realizes he's jealous. He is surprised to find that Nightpaw is a she-cat. Aspenpaw, Nightpaw's sister, is awed by Pinetail and bursts out how handsome every cat says he is. Pinetail grows visibly uncomfortable by this. When Petalpaw presses against him, he sits up straighter. Nightpaw asks when they should be expecting kits, and Pinetail is visibly embarrassed. He then wraps his tail around Petalpaw and murmurs one day. During the Gathering, Pinetail looks at Petalpaw with respect in his eyes and tells her that Thornstar believes she could be the next Clan leader. When Nightpaw admits to crossing the border with WindClan, Pinetail warns Petalpaw to stay out of Cinderstar's drama. One moon later, Pinetail is sent with Hollypool to guard the border after ShadowClan attacks a ThunderClan patrol. He soon returns with the rest of the patrol and is surprised when Petalpaw nuzzles into him. He purrs and says he had only been gone for a moment. Pinetail reports to Thornstar that there is no sign of ShadowClan, and that they strengthened the border markers. Pinetail sits down beside Petalpaw and eats a mouse. He is surprised to hear Frostnose and Petalpaw spoke, but is delighted and reminds her of how he said she never stopped loving her. Following Petalpaw's meeting with the senior warriors, she finds a vole at her nest, left by Pinetail. Later, when Petalpaw can't sleep, Pinetail approaches her and suggests going for a walk in the forest. He assures her that even Thornstar gets nervous before battles, and that all the senior warriors believe in her. The two arrive in the Sandy Hollow and lie down together. Pinetail asks what's on Petalpaw's mind, and tells her that every cat knows the risks of battle. The two then fall asleep. The next morning when the two are found by Spidereye and Iceleg, Pinetail explains that Petalpaw couldn't sleep so they went for a walk and dozed off. Pinetail is seen eating with Cloudpaw, Foxnose, and Thrushwing. He is part of Gorsefur's group for the battle against ShadowClan. Just before the battle begins, he presses his nose into Petalpaw's fur and whispers for her to be careful. When Petalleaf wakes up from her injuries, Pinetail is one of the first cats to greet her. Some days later, Pinetail is gathered by Lilystream along with Thornstar and Spidereye. He is horrified to learn that Foxnose is dying from her injuries. After she dies he presses his nose into her fur, not moving. Three moons later, Pinetail is seen with Rainwing. He comments that Petalleaf nearly got her fur clawed off by Palekit and Honeykit. Rainwing asks if he'd like kits of his own one day, and his eyes widen in shock. When Nightpaw bursts into the camp covered in blood, he asks what's going on. Some moons later, Pinetail approaches Petalleaf and asks how Palepaw's training is going. He points out that she beat him to getting an apprentice. Pinetail purrs that Palepaw must do well with such a good mentor, then invites her to go for a walk to Sunningrocks. The two make the journey in a content silence, then lie down together. He tells Petalleaf that she is a clever cat, and purrs that he can't wait for his own apprentice. Nightstar's Prophecy rege Trivia * His true love is Petalstar, not Squirrelfern. * He broke off his relationship with Squirrelfern when he was still an apprentice. Character Pixels